User talk:Vulfas58
Hi, Vulfas58, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kaloneous (Talk) 13:26, April 15, 2012 Hi ive seen you've made lots of edits on the wiki and i recommend you make an acc for the hitman wiki so everybody can get to know you and if you need any help just drop by my talk page! Hi Vulfas58 I cant thank you enough for creating this many locations pages on your stay on the wiki. I always had a problem how to name them. Now I would like if you could help me on Agent 47 page as events from games and book need to be expanded.I would also request Kaloneous help but he is not curently avaible. Yeah and I would also want you to see how character articles are dealt with on AC wiki as I think we should go for that style Link. [[User:Thundergamer|'ThunderGamer']] Need Help? 11:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Digital pastries and many thanks (using my Darth Vader voice) Vulfas58, your activities of late have not gone unnoticed. Have some cookies! But seriously, Vulfas58, you have done an amazing job and the community and I are grateful for you contributions to the wiki. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:48, April 30, 2012 (UTC) My compliments Hello there Vulfas58. I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I really appreciate your edits. They are of a high standard and quite numerous already. Keep up the good work. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 07:06, May 19, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi Vulfas58, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for your compliment on the Sergei Bjarkhov page, I only noticed your summary when I checked the History. However, I prefer not to be contacted in public; you can always or leave a message as everyone does. Your call; May the Force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 13:35, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hollering Good to see you're back online, man. I am experianceing eye problems and on recovery. Keep up. The wiki is now in the hands of you and Sector. Instruct him that he should edit in wiki style and not like in a walkthrough style unless he's editing walkthroughs. And if One True Slash says anything rude about me, ignore him, because, probably, you know the problem. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 10:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC)